Part 2  Taciturn
by Iuvenalis
Summary: Same timeline as The Received Wisdom  Kenshin gets a little close to Kaoru...


I do not own Rurouni Kenshin :-)

**Part II – Taciturn**

Kenshin shifted from foot to foot as he waited for the set to be finished for the shoot. His hair had looked ridiculously tousled and played with in order to seem almost like bed hair but sexier. Kamatari had explained the concept of the photo shoot to him with considerable detail.

Basically the perfume aptly named 'Mania' was to be marketed as a pheromone attracting the most deviant of men, being him in his tousled state. The woman was meant to be some sophisticated classy dame with whom he was to engage in a little tumble with. The whole idea was meant to emulate a type of sexual need which could only replicated by the purchase and use of said perfume. In his mind he sighed hoping that women didn't really think that they had to do this in order to attract a man.

The set consisted of a deep black bathtub with golden satin sheets splayed everywhere. The black and gold would contrast brilliantly with his features and that of the model he would be shooting with. Who slept with gold satin sheets in a bath tub anyway? How was he supposed to just kiss some woman he didn't know? He wasn't the type to engage in one night stands and he felt the distinct need to "accidentally" wander of set and endure the wrath of Kamatari at a later date.

Musings upon his personal dilemmas ceased upon sighting a particular lady who for some reason had taken an instant dislike to him the last time they had met. Her walk was so regal and calculated she looked like every step she made was imbued with a great of thought. Placing her bag on the ground she didn't bother searching for any familiar faces, instead stalked straight over to the stylist who immediately began doing her hair.

Kenshin shuffled just a little bit more into the background in the hopes of catching more than a glimpse of her. Perhaps her name?

'Thanks for doing my hair Cho.'

'No worries, with you it's always a cinch,' he proclaimed holding out his blow-dryer and brush to the sides in an emphatic gesture.

'Mmm work you magic so I can do this thing and go home for a nice long bath,' she groaned tiredly.

Her husky tones sent shivers down Kenshin's spine. He'd heard that voice all too often of late in his little day dreams. It was almost embarrassing really. What man had actively graphic fantasies about a woman he barely knew? Hell he didn't even know her name. It was strange because that night he met her, she had not plagued his thoughts until he had gone to sleep. Obviously his subconscious thought this woman was worth all his free time dreaming about.

Standing behind set, wrapped in his own little internal monologue dialogue he noticed that the woman was now openly staring at him with what seemed to be a well concealed expression of interest. She leaned back and closed her eyes as Cho completed her hair, which was swift neat chignon which could be easily undone with one little tug.

'Kenshin! Where are youuuuuuuuuuu!' trilled Kamatari as he searched for the clearly reluctant male lead.

'Here,' he stated shortly.

'Come on now, put a little pep in you personality!' he exclaimed.

'I'll try,' sighing dramatically Kamatari brightened considerably upon sighting someone behind Kenshin.

'Kaoru Love!'

Stiffening Kenshin realised that this was the person who was denying him access to one of the newest and best designers in the industry. He turned to spy the same woman, who had disliked him on sight, and plagued his thoughts since that moment.

'Kamatari, could you be any more excited?' she responded dryly.

'When you and Kenshin are in my Ad love, how could I not be,' he exclaimed.

Kaoru stared at Kenshin before striding past him and into the tub where she waited hand on hips while she studied her nails nonchalantly.

'If Mr. Himura would care to join me on set, then we can get this show on the road,' she muttered sarcastically.

Staring in surprise Kenshin let go of the towel which he had been using to shield his almost naked body from the cold and hurried towards the mammoth bathtub. Climbing over the edge of the tub he stood there entirely embarrassed by his distinct lack of undress.

Kaoru eyed Kenshin's muscled form appreciatively. Who knew that a well cut suit could hide such a fabulous body? The world really was cruel to deny her such a sight until now. Even though his stance was lined with acute discomfiture his muscles rippled and moved under his lovely tanned skin, making Kaoru feel all warm on the inside.

With an almost feral grin she approached Kenshin with a single minded fervour. The Ad was meant to be about sexuality, and she was going to put him at ease. After all she really had been quite terrible to him when they had met, and it was about time she made it up to him.

* * *

Please Read and Review!

Iuvenalis.


End file.
